Online Chat Kakashi and Anko's Online Wedding
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: A next next gen story, Kakashi and Anko's online wedding.  A woman's wedding is the best day of her life, just as long as the wedding crashers doesn't spoil it. Someone isn't invited, and Sakura's getting on Sasuke's nerves agian. What will he do? KakaAnk
1. Chapter 1

Online Chat Series

Online Chat Kakashi and Anko's Online Wedding

Summary: Kakashi and Anko are finally getting married, next -next- next generation style . An online wedding, but a true wedding have to be complete with wedding crashers! Wedding crashers sold separately.

Main Characters

Kakashi: M.O.Pman

Anko: Loudmouthmama

Naruto: RasenRamen101

Tsunade: HotHokage

Kiba: TopDawg

Shino : BugMasta

Hinata : ShyRamenGirl

Lee: Handsomedevil

Oroachimaru: Mr.Wonderful

Sasuke: Angstkid

Chapter 1 Invitations

-M.O.Pman signed on-

-Loudmouthmama signed on-

Welcome To MSN!

M.O.Pman: Hi there my love, are the invitations an your side invited?

Loudmouthmama: Yes, honeybunch, how about you?

M.O.Pman : Oh just about ,I just hope my three prodigies make it . I got the minister the Hokage will be glad to do this!

Loudmouthmama: This is going to the best wedding ever! My happiest day in the world!

M.O.Pman: I'll make sure of it.

-RasenRamen101 signed on-

-ShyRamenGirl signed on-

M.O.Pman: Well, well, the two new love birds are on.

RasenRamen101: …

ShyRamenGirl: …

Loudmouthmama: Honey, did you invite Naruto? Hinata's going to be one of my bride's maiden.

RasenRamen101: Well, I'm automatically an usher.

M.O.Pman: I did invite him my sweet.

RasenRamen101: Oh yeah.. So when is the wedding?

M.O.Pman: In the next 5 hours.

ShyRamenGirl: Wow, an online wedding, this is so next gen romantic.

RasenRamne101: Your right, it's such a good feeling to be in love.

-SasuSaku4ever signed on-

RasenRamen101: Oh, why do I feel full of hate?

SasuSaku4ever: Hi all! What's going on?

Loudmouthmama: Nothing, up Kakashi, can you help me with the big thing in the attic.

M.O.Pman: Sure thing.

-M.O.Pman signed out-

-Loudmouthmama signed out-

SasuSaku4ever: Naruto, Hinata, how was your romantic time?

ShyRamenGirl: Nice.

RasenRamen101: It was perfect, not to gloat, but maybe Hinata maybe you should ask.

ShyRamenGirl: Okay, Sakura, you may not know this but Sasuke does not like you, its sad to say but…

RasenRamne101: He's Oroachimaru b now.

ShyRamenGirl: Maybe you should try online dating. It's all the rage.

SasuSaku4ever: No thanks, I'm in love with Sasuke and he loves me, that's why he almost kissed me, on that day of the orientation. Back at the academy.

RasenRamen101: …

ShyRamenGirl: Naruto Kyuubi Uzumaki, honorable son of Yodaime, you have some explaining to do!

RasenRamen101: Oh man.

-RasenRamen101 signed out-

-ShyRamenGirl signed out-

-Angstkid signed on-

-Mr.Wonderful signed on-

Mr. Wonderful: Little girl, how are you today, do you have a little brother?

SasuSaku4ever: Oroachimaru, I do not have any little brothers.

Angstkid: Hi b.

SauSaku4ever: Lady with respect!

Angstkid: Hi man- lady.

SasuSaku4ever: Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't like me.

Mr.Wonderful: He called you a bitch, do you think he likes you?

SasuSaku4ever: But then I remember, that he really loves me, despite the fact that he constantly tried to burn my house with me in it, curse at me, and crash into me.

Angstkid: Sakura, pray.. Pray that you never will see me , the next if you do seed me, I'm bound to have a gun with a bullet, that bullet will be lodged in your head with your blood all over it.

SasuSaku4ever: Can't wait to see you too! Oh well, I have to cook dinner now. Bye Snaky bye my love!

Angstkid: I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!!!!1

-SasuSaku4ever signed out-

Mr. Wonderful: Sasuke, I would tell you this in person, but its more dramatic when other people are reading it as well. Kakashi and Anko are having a wedding. I'm invited to give her away. -sniff-

Angstkid: Wait why is your crying, making me itch?

Mr.Wonderful: Anyway, your not invited so either crash the wedding or clean up the lair with Kabutops. I have to get ready, this my first time at an online wedding. So bye!

-Mr.Wonderful signed out-

Angstkid: WTF?!

-Angstkid signed out-

End Of Chapter 1

Kunoichi Echizen: This was originally suppose to be a one shot story, but I decided not to make it so, any way, chapter two will be out but Friday or so. Chapter 2 is the wedding ,will Sasuke crash it or will he stay home and clean the kitchen, for Sakura bashing stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Wedding

Main Characters

Kakashi: M.O.Pman

Anko: Loudmouthmama

Naruto: RasenRamen101

Tsunade: HotHokage

Kiba: TopDawg

Shino : BugMasta

Ino: Mindqueen

Hinata : ShyRamenGirl

Gai: #1rival

Lee: Handsomedevil

Oroachimaru: Mr.Wonderful

Sasuke: Angstkid

[-skip all the talking and other wedding stuff to the part that says… the ring thing.

HotHokage: How have the virtual ring?

Handsomedevil: I do.

HotHokage: Well, it ain't for you, give it to him!

M.O.Pman: Whoa, how many hands do you have? Which finger for which hand?

Loudmouthmama: It's right their.

HotHokage: Your having cold feet?

M.O.Pman: Of course not!

HotHokage: Good because even if you are I still get paid half of your tax rebate. So, Anko, do you take this perverted reader guy to be your man until you die?

Loudmouthmama: Yes I do, and you could say it with more class you know.

HotHokage: Dude, you take this loud mouth chicken head to be yours and stuff until you die?

M.O.Pman: Um yes.

HotHokage: Do anyone have ANYTHING TO SAY? ANYTHING AT ALL THAT WIL SCREW UP THESE TWO LIVES AND STILL PAY ME?

………………………………...

HotHokage: Well okay, then I pronounced you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

TROJAN HORSE! WORMS! TROJAN HORSE! WORMS! TROJAN HORSE!

[Sasuke: Wedding crashers rule! Viruses power!

[Tsunade: Medical Ninjutsu! It is a virus after all

HotHokage: Kiss now, before Sasuke figured out what happened. Congrats!

[Sakura: Oh no ! My computer is covered in viruses! Who could of possible do this?

[Sasuke: Hey if I can't get Kakashi then I'll just have to do the next best thing.

[Sakura: Oh hi my love! I have a virus , did you send it?

[Sasuke: Yes!

[Sakura: That wasn't nice, you killed my computer.. and

[Sasuke: Oh that's not the only dead thing around here anymore!

BOOOOOM!

That's All Folks! For Now At Least!

Kunoichi Echizen: Well, that's the end of that story, Kakashi and Anko went on to have a happy life. I just noticed that most of the characters up there wasn't used sorry if you were expecting them, I just couldn't think up a good role for them, to do sothey were just background characters. Oh and Sakura isn't dead, she just have fatal wounds , the usual. Personally I don't mind Sakura, I like SasuSaku stories. But playing her like that is really fun! I'm going to continue the online story series, so if you have any suggestions just email me at: 


End file.
